gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sam Evans
Samuel ‘Sam’ Evans è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretato dall'attore Chord Overstreet. E’ uno studente del liceo McKinley, fa parte della squadra di football dei : Canzoni Titans, del gruppo corale delle Nuove Direzioni e talvolta partecipa al nuoto sincronizzato individuale. A differenza dei suoi compagni di canto, Sam è ancora un junior ''(cioè al terzo anno) e dovrà attendere un altro anno per diplomarsi (così come Tina, Artie e Blaine). Sam è un ragazzo che ha dovuto crescere piuttosto in fretta. Fin da subito ha cercato di integrarsi con i suoi coetanei, ma il fatto di essersi unito alle Nuove Direzioni aveva compromesso la sua immagine a tal punto da essere preso di mira in faccia con delle granite come uno sfigato qualunque. Sam fa la sua comparsa per la prima volta nel primo episodio della seconda stagione Audizioni. Il suo talento viene scoperto per caso da Finn mentre appiccica sul muro degli spogliatoi maschili dei poster al fine di reclutare altri ragazzi per il Glee-Club. Dopodiché la sua storia si complica. Sembra che tutto vada a gonfie vele con Quinn Fabray, ma poi è costretto a lasciarla perché lo tradiva con il suo ex-ragazzo, Finn. Sam resta fuori dal mercato per un bel po’ finché si scopre che cercava di fissare un appuntamento con Mercedes. Riusciranno a stare un po’ insieme a giugno del 2011, finita la scuola, ma prima della fine dell’estate e dell’inizio del nuovo anno, il ragazzo è costretto a trasferirsi con la sua intera famiglia, perdendosi la fidanzata (caduta poi fra le braccia di Shane). Seconda Stagione Audizioni Sam viene notato da Finn quando le nuove direzioni cantano e lui batte il piede a ritmo,;poco dopo Finn va nello spogliatoio a cambiarsi e sente Sam cantare sotto la doccia. Allora poi lo invita al glee club dove fa l'audizione e canta "billionaire",quando tutti sono felici per il fatto che lui sia entrato nel club arriva la brutta notizia che non farà parte del club perchè non vuole essere cacciato dalla squadra di football,così in questo m odo soffia il posto di quaterback a Finn. Britney/Brittany Sam in questo episodio non fa granché. Non essendo ancora entrato nelle Nuove Direzioni, il ragazzo viene visto scappare insieme ad una massa inferocita di studenti dopo che il Glee-Club si è esibito con ''Toxic ''e Sue Sylvester ha suonato l’allarme antincendio. Santo panino Finn crede di vedere il volto di Gesù in un toast al formaggio. Convinto che si tratti di un segno divino e che, come un genio della lampada, Gesù possa essere sfruttato per esaudire tre desideri, Finn chiede di poter tornare ad essere il quarterback dei ''Titans. Durante la partita, Finn dà a Sam dei nuovi schemi. Sam gli dà retta, ma finisce con lo slogarsi una spalla. Viene così portato in infermeria e sostituito da Finn. Questi è grato a Gesù per aver ascoltato la sua preghiera, ma allo stesso tempo si sente un mostro e sente il mondo gravare sulle sue spalle sapendo che la colpa dell’infortunio di Sam è solo sua, miracolo o no che sia accaduto. Sfida a coppie Puck finisce in riformatorio e il glee club come sostituto recluta Sam Evans. Quanod si presenta fa subito scalpore,perchè Kurt si invaghisce di lui credendo che sia gay. Allora gli chiede se può duettare con lui e Sam accetta,poco dopo Sam capisce le vere intenzioni di Kurt da Finn,ma per onore non "scarica" il compagno,poco dopo Kurt analizza la situazione con suo padre e capisce che quello che ha combinato potrebbe creare dei problemi all'altro e quindi lo "scarica" lui. Anche se Kurt lo molla per il duetto Sam riceve la sua granita comunque,ed ad auitarlo corre in soccorso Quinn,quando lei lo aiuta entrami si infatuano l'uno dell'altro. Poco dopo Sam chiede a Quinn di poterla avere come partner nel duetto e lei accetta. Dopo poco i due sono in aula di musica a cantare Lucky,vincono la competizione,vanno a cena al belgrissino e scoprono di piacersi e da quel momento cominciano a uscire insieme. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam interpreta il ruolo di Rocky nel Rocky Horror Show. Più tardi in sala pesi, Sam e Finn discutono delle loro insicurezze con i loro corpi. Sebbene Sam dice di fare una dieta rigorosa e sana, dice di essere un pò in sovrappeso, affermando che se mangia un hot dog o manca un allenamento, odia se stesso per qualche giorno. Nel corso di una prova generale, Sam cammina sul palco indossando un paio di pantaloncini molto stretti di color oro. Sam chiede a Emma Pillsbury se può indossare pantaloni più larghi, ma la sua richiesta viene rifiutata. Sam poi non fa parte più del musical perchè viene sostituito da Will. Sam crede inizialmente che le ragioni per cui è stato cacciato sono le lamentele per il suo costume, ma il signor Schuester lo rassicura che non ha nulla a che fare con il corpo di Sam o le sue lamentele. Sam cade in depressione e si confida con Finn dicendo di sentirsi grasso, nonostante le proteste di Finn che lo rassicurava dicendo che il suo corpo era perfetto. Sam ricorda a Finn di essere fiduciosi con il proprio corpo, ma Finn sembra prendere le parole di Sam nel modo sbagliato, e viene quasi sospeso dopo aver camminato per la scuola in mutande. Dopo il musical viene annullato, il signor Schuester si scusa con Sam e Finn per faverli fatti sentire a disagio e insicuri. Sam poi esegue Time Warp con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Il primo bacio Sam e Finn sono nelle vasche fredde nello spogliatoio ed entrambi discutono come controllano le loro pulsioni sessuali pur essendo con le loro fidanzate che si astengono dal sesso. Finn dice a Sam che lui cerca di pensare al contrario di quello che sta facendo, incoraggiando Sam ad utilizzare immagini della Coach Beiste in posizioni compromettenti per rinfrescarsi durante le pomiciate con Quinn. Questo metodo inizia a circolare in tutto il Glee club. Quando Will lo racconta alla Beiste, lei lo prende molto personalmente e decide di licenziarsi. Will la invita a vedere la performance dei ragazzi con il mash-up Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, e lei accetta le loro scuse e decide di rimanere al McKinley. La supplente Sam si esibisce nel coro di Forget You (cantata da Holly Holliday) e Singing in the Rain/Umbrella, Rivela che il signor Schuester gli ha insegnato come allacciarsi le scarpe. Furt Quando Finn dice a Sam che potrebbe essere sempre sostituito, Sam dice che lui è sul punto di essere super popolare. Finn pensava che non gli importava di esserlo, e lui ammette che gli importa. Dice che si prenderà Quinn e che diventerà la sua ragazza. Dopo aver sentito che Burt Hummel e Carole Hudson-Hummel si sposano, invita Quinn in un posto isolato. Le confida che pensa di amarla. Poi, lui si china in ginocchio, e mostra un anello a Quinn. Quinn dice di alzarsi, perchè non è pronta per sposarsi. Sam dice che vuole sposarsi un giorno, e la tranquillizza dicendo che si tratta di anello di promessa. Promette di amarla, e di non andare oltre il bacio finchè lei lo desidera. Nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi, tutti i ragazzi del Glee, tranne Finn, dicono David Karofsky di lasciare in pace Kurt. Dopo che fa cadere Mike sopra Artie, Sam affronta Dave, iniziando una lotta. Karofsky, che è più grande di Sam, finisce buttandolo a terra con dei pugni nell'occhio, la lotta è fermata da Shannon Beiste. Tornati al Glee, Quinn mette una borsa di ghiaccio sull'occhio di Sam, ma non sembra dispiargli dato che lo definisce "hot". Kurt ringrazia Sam per quello che ha fatto. Dato che Finn non era lì, tutti chiamano Sam il nuovo leader. Al matrimonio, Santana dice a Finn che Sam è il nuovo pezzo grosso del Glee. Sam si esibisce in Marry You. Quando Will canta Sway, Sam abbraccia Quinn. Si esibisce in Just the Way You Are. Tornati al McKinley, Quinn dice che è orgoglioso di lui per quello che ha fatto per Kurt. Ha detto che quello che ha fatto Finn è stato influenzato da lui. Infine, gli dice che dopo tutto questo tempo non era ancora accorto che indossava il suo anello. Dopo Quinn si allontana, Sam salta allegramente. Alla fine dell'episodio Sam sono preoccupati per il trasferimento di Kurt. Buon Natale Quinn e Sam si baciano agli armadietti e sotto il vischio.Quando i ragazzi vogliono far credere a Brittay che babbo natale esiste anche Sam sta al gioco e va da babbo natale a chiedergli un lucidalabbra Stupide canzoni d’amore Finn ha messo su uno stand e dà un bacio a qualunque ragazza gli offra un dollaro, sperando di racimolare una quota sufficiente a coprire le spese per le Regionali 2011. Sam nota che Quinn mostra qualche atteggiamento amoroso nei confronti del suo ex-ragazzo, ma sembra tenere a freno quegli istinti in particolar modo in presenza di Sam. Quando la gelosia di quest’ultimo schizza alle stelle e dopo una discussione davanti al banco dei vecchi CD dei giradischi, Sam spinge Quinn a baciare Finn e vedere la reazione di entrambi. Finn inizialmente tocca le labbra di Quinn con tranquillità, ma appena il bacio si rende interessante e il disappunto di Sam cresce, sia Quinn che Finn vedono nella loro mente dei fuochi d’artificio e capiscono che è giunta l’ora di riprovarci. La relazione Sam-Quinn si incrina quando la ragazza contrae la mononucleosi ''(detta ‘malattia del bacio’) insieme a Finn. Tornare in cima Sam, notando che la sua ragazza Quinn si sta allontanando, decide di provare a essere ''Justin Bieber. Canta Baby, e ha l'effetto desiderato su tutte le ragazze. I ragazzi, tranne Finn, dopo San Valentino hanno sentito anche loro la lontananza delle loro ragazze così dicono a Sam di voler far parte anche loro di questa iniziativa. Sam, con gli altri ragazzi forma una band chiamata The Justin Bieber Experience ed esegono Somebody to Love. Quinn, che era indecisa tra lui e Finn, decide di tornare con Sam definitivamente perchè è un'artista. Durante l'esibizione di Lauren Zizes, quest'ultima immagina il pubblico in mutande, Sam compreso. Mentre per un momento tutto sembrava perfetto, alla fine Santana gli fa capire che Quinn lo ha tradito con Finn e che lei ci sarà per lui, se vuole. Conclude il suo rapporto con Quinn e inizia ad uscire con Santana. Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Sto arrivando Sam partecipa alle Regionali come membro delle Nuove Direzioni. Durante una riunione del Glee-Club in auditorium, Sam dichiara apertamente che la cosa che desidera di più per adesso e di riuscire, in un prossimo futuro, a poter comprare una casa per la sua famiglia, mostrando così un profondo legame con i genitori e i fratellini. Le Nazionali Sam è teso per via dell’imminente gara nazionale. Mentre si svolgono le prove, la sua collera cresce perché Puck sta completamente ignorando gli altri e studiando per il suo esame di riparazione in Geografia. Una lite si accende quando Puck critica il modo di ballare di Sam e se ne fa quattro risate. I ragazzi cercano di tenere a freno i due prima che si possano fare del male, ma in realtà è Will Schuester a calmare le acque. Dopo la vittoria delle Nazionali, Sam è uno dei primi ragazzi che abbraccia l’insegnante per il trofeo appena vinto e fra gli applausi del pubblico. Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Personalità Sam è un bel ragazzo ma talvolta insicuro di se stesso e sul da farsi. Ha l’aria del ragazzo tranquillo e per bene, ma non è sempre quel che si intende per un angioletto e a volte può sfoderare il suo lato meno cordiale. Come tutti i nuovi arrivati, nel settembre 2010 si sente emarginato e cerca di relazionarsi con qualcuno anche osservando attentamente le varie categorie sociali del McKinley. E’ uno dei pochi ad unirsi alle Nuove Direzioni perché sembra felice di fare nuove conoscenze e sentirsi accettato. Una caratteristica che distingue Sam da molti altri uomini è la coerenza e l’onore. Sebbene si imbarazzi facilmente in varie occasioni e minacci di mollare tutto quando la situazione si complica troppo (la sua assenza gravò sul Glee-Club quando si allontanò per timore del bullismo), resta fedele ai suoi principi e alle promesse fatte. Per esempio, un caso eclatante riguarda da vicino Kurt. Nonostante tema di essere colpito dalle offese dei bulli, Sam decide di cantare in duetto con Kurt per mantenere la sua promessa, scacciando ogni commento negativo e spregevole su una sua presunta omosessualità soltanto perché aveva cantato con un ragazzo gay. Sam, come già anticipato, è un po’ ossessionato dal suo fisico. Quando riceve i complimenti altrui si lusinga e diventa incredibilmente consapevole della sua bellezza esteriore, ma allo stesso tempo è impaurito che essa possa sfuggirgli di mano all’improvviso dando agli altri un buon motivo per deriderlo. E’ quindi in costante allenamento e si mantiene in forma anche seguendo una corretta dieta alimentare. E’ così ligio al suo dovere che è in grado di prendersela con se stesso se salta qualche allenamento oppure mangia in eccesso cibi calorici (come le'' tortillas in salsa ranch'', che sono il suo punto debole). Sam è un ragazzo loquace quando la conversazione verte sui suoi argomenti preferiti e sui quali è una vera e propria enciclopedia vivente. Conosce parecchie battute tratte da film famosi ed ha una passione per il film Avatar. A causa della sua dislessia, un disturbo che rende più difficile una lettura a primo sguardo, Sam deve fare uno sforzo di concentrazione maggiore rispetto a studenti non affetti da questo disturbo. Nel diciottesimo episodio della terza stagione L’occasione di una vita, confessa ai ragazzi del Glee-Club (dopo la prova di Geografia di Puck) che spesso gli duole la testa in seguito ad un test. Lui la butta lì come se nulla fosse, ma a volte la dislessia può rappresentare un ostacolo insormontabile. Relazioni Quinn Fabray :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Quinn La loro relazione comincia in Sfida a coppie nella Seconda Stagione e finisce in Tornare in cima quando Sam scopre che Quinn ha baciato Finn. Sembrano essere rimasti amici quando Quinn aiuta Sam a badare a suo fratello e sua sorella quando perde la casa. Nella Terza Stagione Quinn chiede a Sam se vuole badare Beth con lei, ma Sam declina l'offerta. Diventano buoni amici in Uno straordinario Natale quando insieme aiutano i senzatetto. In L'ultimo ballo quando Quinn si alza dalla sedia a rotelle davanti tutta a scuola, Sam dice "è un miracolo". Santana Lopez :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Santana Mercedes Jones :Articolo Principale: Relazione Mercedes-Sam Blaine Anderson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Blaine-Sam Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Finn-Sam Rachel Berry :Articolo Principlae: Relazione Rachel-Sam Kurt Hummel :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Kurt = Assoli Seconda Stagione: Glee - Baby.jpg|''Baby'' (solo nell'episodio)|link=Baby Terza Stagione: redsolocup.jpg|''Red Solo Cup|link=Red Solo Cup 312GLEE_bomboleo.jpg|Bamboleo/Hero|link=Bamboleo/Hero 'Quarta Stagione:' Jbells.jpg|Jingle Bell Rock'' (Il miracolo di Natale) Capocabana.jpg|''Copacabana'' (Passioni segrete) Feelingrydersam.jpg|''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' (Luci sul passato) Duetti Seconda Stagione: lucky.jpg|''Lucky'' (Quinn)|link=Lucky Ihttoml.png|(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn)|link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Glee - Baby.jpg|''Baby'' (Artie)|link=Baby Terza Stagione: human nature.jpg|''Human Nature'' (Mercedes)|link=Human Nature Quarta Stagione: Celebrityskin.jpg|''Celebrity Skin'' (Brittany) 401223_390383924371537_1379680871_n.jpg|''Heroes'' (Blaine) Somethings.jpg|''Somethin' Stupid'' (Brittany) Makenomistake.jpg|''Make No Mistake (She's Mine)'' (Santana) Captura_de_pantalla_2013-02-14_a_la%28s%29_23.06.08.png|''Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone'' (Blaine) 3455_475166165869744_2083819587_n.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (Blaine) Morethanbram.jpg|''More Than Words'' (Brittany) Quinta Stagione: Helppage.jpg|''Help!'' (Blaine) Assoli in numeri di gruppo Canzoni non rilasciate *''Every Rose Has Its Thorn'' dell'episodio Audizioni. Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Sam Galleria di foto tumblr_mketqlIUaZ1qdis8mo4_250_large.png Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko7 1280.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko2 1280.jpg Samevanspps5.jpg Curiosità *Kurt, molto bravo nello scoprire 'le magie dei parrucchieri', in Sfida a coppie dice a Sam che il biondo non è il colore naturale dei suoi capelli. Più avanti si scoprirà che Sam usa il succo di limone per schiarirsi i capelli, nonostante i genitori siano effettivamente biondi; *'SCOOP': gli sceneggiatori di Glee avevano pensato di rendere Sam il fidanzato di Kurt. Considerando che la storia stava prendendo una piega diversa e c'era bisogno di una relazione con un altro ragazzo (Blaine, appunto) che costringesse Kurt ad abbandonare, Sam è stato scritturato come il ragazzo di Quinn, dato anche che fra i due attori (Chord e Dianna) si era instaurato un bel rapporto; *Ha guardato sei volte Avatar; *Vuole comprare assolutamente una casa per la sua famiglia; *Il suo cantante preferito è Michael Jackson; *Abita a casa di Finn e Kurt; *Brad Falchuk ha rivelato che il nome Sam è stato dato al personaggio da Ryan Murphy, ispirato dal nome di un suo amico; *Frequenta la stessa chiesa di Quinn, perciò anche lui è un cristiano cattolico; *Ha imparato ad allacciarsi le scarpe a 16 anni grazie a Will; *Ha frequentato una scuola di soli maschi; *Come Finn, anche Sam è stato smascherato del suo talento in una doccia nello spogliatoio dei maschi; *Sa parlare il Na'vi, il linguaggio degli avatar. dice a Quinn "Lor menari" che significa hai dei begli occhi in Na'vi (Sfida a coppie); *è ossessionato dalla forma fisica; *Soffre di dislessia, motivo per cui non ha un rendimento scolastico altissimo; *A Sam piace usare il burrocacao, a Natale chiese a Babbo Natale dei burrocacao e in Pettegolezzi ringrazia Rachel per avergliene dati alcuni. Nell'episodio Cuore si può notare come il suo armadietto ne sia stracolmo. *Nell'episodio "Lights Out" si arrabbia con Artie perchè rifiuta di cantare la propria canzone con la tastiera,mentre lui,quando suo padre non riusciva a pagare le bollette intratteneva suo fratello solo con la sua chitarra e la sua voce. *ha regalato a Brittany Lady Tugbinton. Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Membri McKinley Titans Categoria:Eterosessuale